


Blues

by Minutia_R



Series: Heart's Desire [2]
Category: Little Mermaid (1989), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ariel misses home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

Ariel was at the end of the pier, a cool evening breeze fluttering her hair. Tiana handed her her coat, without wrapping her arms around Ariel's waist, or burying her face in her hair. Tiana had to be twice as careful, because Ariel often forgot.

Ariel inhaled as if she could breathe all of Tiana in. "Filé."

Ariel liked knowing the names of things. Tiana looked out over the water. "Do you miss it? Home?"

"Sometimes," said Ariel. "But—"

Tiana would have expected something sappy, like _but not when I'm with you_ , only Ariel never said what you expected.

"But I wouldn't have known how, if I hadn't left," said Ariel. "I learned that here." She quirked a smile at Tiana, and began to sing. "And now my heart is aching all the time, I just can't seem to ease my worried mind . . ."

Tiana picked up the tune. "I dream about her every night and day, and in all my dreams she's drifting far away . . ."

But Ariel was real enough that Tiana could feel the heat of her, and she smiled as she listened to their two voices blending, drifting over the water.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Ariel and Tiana are singing is [Bad Land Blues](http://www.heptune.com/badlandb.html), by Lillyn Brown.


End file.
